Dear Dad
by soda-me
Summary: Companion to Happy Mother's Day. New person, new letter. What would they say to their father the first year after he died?


Note: This one is for my own father, on _his _day. And this is a companion story to Happy Mother's Day, but it's not as serious or sad, I don't think. You can decide that.

Disclaimer: I don't own The Outsiders.

Dear Dad

_Dear Dad, _

I stopped. Why was I doing this again? This was just an assignment. Since when did I always do my assignments anyway? Ponyboy was the one who always paid attention in class and got all his homework done. Not me. I was the slacker brother, the one who didn't bring home perfect grades. So why was I even bothering to write a letter to my father? It wasn't like he would ever read it anyway. He and Mom had gone to church almost every week. If they were in heaven, I was sure they'd have better things to do, like play the harp, maybe. Or sit on a cloud.

_How are you and Mom? We still miss you guys a lot. Do you miss us?_

Do they miss people from down here when they're up there?

_Ponyboy is doing all right. Don't worry, I've been looking out for him at school. He's getting good grades and staying out of trouble. I'll keep it that way as much as I can. Man, I don't know what to say to you! _

If he were alive, what would I write to him in a letter like this?

_I wish you were here to take us hunting. Darry never has time for stuff like that anymore. Only place he goes besides work is to the gym to work out. Or skiing. But he doesn't do that much either 'cause it's summer now. And he doesn't trust Pony and me to stay by ourselves for a weekend without setting the house on fire or something. Dad, he really misses you a lot. I remember every year on Father's Day, like today, you would go out to the lot, just the two of you, and toss a football around. You helped him practice for the new season. I only know because Mom would always secretly take Pony and me down there to watch y'all. She said, "Now you tell me which one is supposed to be the teenager." And you know what? Sometimes I would almost forget when I was watching you play football with Darry. _

_And Mom would get us all up early to cook you breakfast. Sorry I always insisted on putting jelly on your eggs when I was little. I just thought you would like it with a little sugar. Wasn't until I was nine and Darry hissed, "He doesn't like jelly on eggs!" that I found out you were just going along with it all those years. But I'm glad you did. _

I put the pen down. Father's Days past…my dad deserved a day like that set aside for him. He worked hard and long to make our house someplace special for us. Just like Darry. Glory, I missed my dad on days like this…

_Steve's been over most of the day. I see a few sorry glances go his way, mostly from Darry, on a day like this, but I hate to see it. Just because it's Father's Day doesn't mean we should all of a sudden feel sorry for Steve because of the way his dad is. His dad is like this every day. Father's Day isn't different—it's just a reminder. _

_As for Johnny and Dallas—well I haven't seen Johnnycake around here yet today. I guess his mom probably kept him around for once. Just to make him "celebrate" a day for his dad. Poor kid. I hope he shows up soon, and not too beat up. Just one day of the year, I'd like to see him completely happy and relaxed. Just one time! But the sad part is Dad, I don't think it'll ever happen. Not as long as he's in that house. I hope he gets out of there soon, before it kills him. _

_Dallas hasn't seen his dad in awhile, so I doubt today would be any different. He was here for a minute this morning, early. Darry got us up early out of habit to cook breakfast. But there was no one to serve it to. So we just shared it with Dally instead. Maybe we're starting a new tradition. Two-Bit was home with his mom and sister. Nobody in the gang has a reason to celebrate Father's Day anymore. Not one of us…so I'm in my room writing this letter instead. _

_I've got to go now, Dad. Darry wants to play a bit of football before dinner. I think he remembers, like I do, all the things that used to mark today. And I think he misses them too, even if he doesn't show it. I'm worried about him and Ponyboy, they haven't been getting along very well lately. And Pony misses y'all too. He's quieter than he was before, and real closed off around people. But like I promised, I'll look out for him. He'll be okay. We all will. _

_I miss you and love you both. Happy Father's Day, Dad. Sodapop Curtis_

_PS: What do clouds feel like, anyway?_


End file.
